One of the difficulties in preparing film to be used in metallized film or film foil capacitor has been that electric field gradients applied across the film thickness are large. This is because the conducting metal film or foil is contacting the generally insulating polymer directly. The extremely high electric field gradient can cause premature electrical breakdown.